2weeter than Honey
by bootystuck
Summary: Nothing can mend a heart more than honesty...Can Sollux truly tell Aradia how he feels? (Lol. Im sorry im terrible at summarizing)


Aradia Megido looked down from her position, her long locks of hair hanging in front of her mateprit's flushed face. Giggling, she tucked a few strands behind her ear and placed her palms on his chest, resting her chin on her hands.

The two shared a smile, the warmth oh so comforting. It was so rare for them to get an opportunity like this… To be alone. To be happy. The two were both lovers and best friends. It wasn't often that they had the chance to catch up, what with all the chaos around them.

Crimson lined eyes fluttered in delight as the Captor beneath her raised his arms, wrapping them around her waist. Humming, she nuzzled her soft cheeks against his, and placed a kiss on his face. A scarlet lipstick stain marked his forehead.

It was hard tell that she was angry with him only a few months before, they seemed perfect for each other! She was still slightly rattled that he would seek affection from the Feferi girl in her absence, especially since he knew just how much Eridan was in love with her. But, Aradia was a forgiving girl. She understood…He missed her and she missed him. But she couldn't help but feel as if she was kicked under the bus, even in her absence did he really have to flirt with the heiress?

Shaking these thoughts from her mind, she turned her attention back to their current situation.

Sollux looked up to the girl on top of him, a concerned expression on his face. She seemed so distant when she was thinking… He didn't want her to leave him again. Speaking up, his words broke the heavy silence between the two.

"2omethiing wrong?'

His worry was obvious.

Aradia quickly responded.

"N0, n0things wr0ng…I just have a questi0n…"

She bit her lip in worry.

Eyes flashed behind heterochromatic spectacles.

"…2h00t."

The Aries rolled off of him and layed down on the floor next to the Gemini, still as death.

"Did y0u truly l0ve her… Feferi, that is… Did y0u?"

The Captor was not expecting this question.

"Princess, y0-"

She cut him off before he could continue; an abrupt gasp blended with a sob.

He shot her a troubled look, his mouth still open as if he were to speak.

"Honey –lul bee pun- what'2 wr0ng?"

Covering her big soft eyes, the gentle ram shook a little, obviously startled.

"That's…what yo- you called _her_."

Fuck.

" Aradiia, you know that'2 not what I meant."

The Gemini tried to reason with her, but the Megido was shaking violently.

She forgave him when he killed her. It wasn't his fault. Not like he had control over himself.

But now… he seemed to have fallen for someone else.

Who wouldn't love the heiress? She was beautiful and kind; not to mention royal…Her optimism outshone everyone. Her figure was lovely…and-

Jolting up, Aradia sputtered, her sobbing was uncontrollable. Curled up, she dug her face into her knees, the impact stung but she could care less now.

She loved him.

But he loved _her._

Feeling a shaky hand on her slim shoulder, the Megido jumped.

Her blood shot eyes looked up to see the lanky psionic hovering above her.

Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes were swollen. Crimson tears streamed down like Lava. Raven hair stuck to her face like glue.

Her eyes pleaded, grasping for any hope that she was wrong. But all she received was a horrifying look. Cringing, this only cause her to cry more. Her breathing was irregular, her face was drenched in red.

She began screaming into her thigh an-

Another irregular heartbeat enveloped her, warmth holding her tightly, as if afraid to let her go. Timidly, she raised her eyes. Sollux was sputtering,

Tears the color of dull yellow streaming from his heterochromatic eyes.

Her patient eyes observed him, her eyebrows raised with worry and confusion.

"S0l-"

The strength of his grip frightened her. His arms were wrapped around her frail shoulders, his head nuzzled into the nape of her neck, buried into her thick coils of sable hair. Her chin rested on his broad shoulder, and soon she too buried her face into his chest, the black fabric soon soiled with tears.

"S0llux… N0- Don't d0 this." her arms wrapped around his, her palms and neatly manicured nails rested on his torso.

Her full lips frowned, and she painfully closed her eyes. She tried to lean back, to escape his clutch but he couldn't let her go. Not again. He couldn't bear her leaving him.

Choking down an exasperated sob, she shifted to where she could set her temples on his shoulder, her forehead gently digging into the Captors chest.

"Why are y0u d0ing this S0llux… I kn0w y0u d0nt l0ve me-"

His chest heaved with each word.

" Aradiia- II love you 2o fucking much you have no idea- II ju2t ca-"

She interrupted him with a violent scream, her shrill voice followed by heavy coughs.

" Then why did you look at me, just now, with such horror? Su- Such fright… I know I'm not as pre-"

Her own words were interrupted this time as the Captor yelled with such fear and pain.

" You were crying- II _hate _iit when you cry…"

Her eyes became glassy in instant regret as she realized what he was saying

"II hate when you cry becau2e you look… liike your _dyiing_… a paiinful and- and horriible death riight iin front of me…"

Aradia's eyes swelled up in tears once more, her arms wrapping around his torso, seeking protection from her horrible thoughts from before.

" … Agaiin…"

Both minds flocked to the past, where he killed her.

Her eyebrows creased in pain, she hated herself. How could she even think this way…When he was her hope. Her beam of sunshine…her heart…her _lover_.

" Oh my goodness…Sollux I'm so, so sorry…"

Her words were barely audible, her shame and pain showing in clear daylight.

She looked up, and their eyes met. A gentle smile followed by the aftermath of his crying showed on his handsome and suave face. His thumb gingerly pressed against the corner of her eye, swiping away tears on the verge of falling.

"No need… You're perfectly fiine… I couldn't 2top loviing you if I tried."

And with that being said, he leaned in and their lips met, his promise sealed with a kiss.


End file.
